The Temp!
The Temp is the sixth episode of the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts Plot Cosmo and Wanda must go to the Fairy Academy to have their Godparenting License renewed, and their drill instructor is the toughest fairy in the universe, Jorgen Von Strangle. While they are absent, Timmy gets a substitute godparent, Jeff, who can only make toys; it turns out that Jeff is a runaway elf from the North Pole. Synopsis Timmy was back from school and when he enters his room he saw Cosmo and Wanda packing up to Fairy World. Cosmo said that every 5 years every godparent's license is renewed at the Godparent Academy and Cosmo and Wanda's license are near expiration. Cosmo and Wanda called the Fairy Godparent Agency (FGA) to have a replacement while they are gone. "KNOCK KNOCK!" The replacement arrived, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda were surprised to see the replacement it was very small which it is and elf. Cosmo and Wanda say bye to Timmy and poofed away. Timmy wishes for a new toy. "POOF!" Timmy then wished they were in a beach but the elf just poofed a bucket and a shovel. The elf lies to Timmy because he doesn't know what a beach is and he can only poof up toys. He said to Timmy just use his imagination and started calling different names than Timmy, like Jimmy, Mike, Franky, Billy, Georgie, Johnny, Jackie, Dominic, Percy, etc. In Fairy World Cosmo and Wanda asked Jorgen when they saw him and then Jorgen ordered 5000 mile run and ordered them to go now. In Timmy's House the replacement is just eating chips and making a mess in the living room and Timmy was frustrated about this. Timmy wishes a milk shake but he poofed a jack in the box. The replacement said it was a Milk Jack in a Shake Box! In Timmy's room he wishes a brand new robot computer game but instead he poofed a toy robot and put it in the diskette input device and the computer overheated and caught on fire. Timmy wishes a fire extinguisher but poofed a water gun. In the Fairy Academy Jorgen ordered Cosmo and Wanda to do push ups... About 18 million! Timmy's room was on fire and he the replacement poofed Timmy a fire truck to fight the fire. In the Academy Cosmo sense that Timmy is in trouble and they both have musculiar muscle from all those push ups and tries to go back but Jorgen stopped them and Cosmo flies towards Jorgens face and pushes him down and Wanda said could you renew our licenses now and Jorgen did. They poofed back and Timmy wishes that the fire was out but before they could grant the wishes they heard Santa Claus and the elf tries to hide from him. Santa has been looking for a lost elf and Santa said that he is a very lazy elf and beside he hates the other elfs and they flew away. Then Timmy made a wish to let his room dry and Cosmo poofed them in a desert. and both laughed! External links *"Oh Yeah! Cartoons: Party of Three / The Temp / The Zappys" at TV.com *"Oh Yeah! Cartoons: Party of Three / The Temp / The Zappys" at the Internet Movie Database Category:Shorts